1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection control device, a liquid ejection control method, a liquid ejection control program, and a liquid ejection device, and more particularly to a liquid ejection control device which controls a liquid ejecting mechanism having a plurality of liquid ejection heads, a liquid ejection control method, a liquid ejection control program, and a liquid ejection device.
2. Related Art
Generally, a printing device is equipped with a plurality of print heads for countermeasures against heat and abnormal liquid ejection nozzles. For example, in the case in which some nozzles of a principal print head are out of order, image data corresponding to the nozzles which are out of order can be printed by corresponding nozzles of a backup print head. For example, when using such a printing device disclosed in JP-A-2003-118149, there can be a problem in which printing ink ejected by plural print heads is present on the same printing result (on the same print paper).
However, if both print heads are not sufficiently accurately aligned with each other, there is the possibility that location for ink ejection from nozzles adjacent to the certain nozzles of the principal print head and location for ink ejection from the nozzles of the backup print head, which correspond to the certain nozzles of the principal print head, overlap each other. That is, in the case in which the printing results obtained by the plurality of print heads are present in a mixed form on the same print paper, if the alignment of the print heads is not perfectly accomplished, there is the possibility that the ink ejection locations overlap with each other, and thus streak-shaped blur may be present in the printing result.